


cOCO Bandicoots

by SWORDPOLISHER



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWORDPOLISHER/pseuds/SWORDPOLISHER
Summary: WOAH a race and not just any race but a race to see whos the f
Relationships: POOP and POOP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	cOCO Bandicoots

During a really epic race through the shitty beach level, ripper roo had to ripper poo and since he was inforst he couldn't bother to pull aside and lose his place so instead he stood up in his cart and while balancing with the wheel on one two he squatted near the edge and went HHHGHHURGGH and let it ripper and he shat into the wind and it splattered on Dr cortex's face and he cried and crashed inot the rocks, dying instantly. Dingodile was like NaOY MATE, I NEDS ME SUM SHIWTS CROIKEY. and he Pulled over and stuffed cortex's corpsetex and all the shit into the canister on his back, nearly causing a massive shit explosion in the process, but somehow it managed to fit. He then used the turbo aww yeah to catch up to everyone else and hopped up on his kart and pulled the trigger and bathed all of his opponents in shitty flames with little chonks of cortex for good measure. it did so much mental damage to everyone that they also drove into the rocks and off the cliffs, dying, except for crash, who did not care and caught up to dingodile and pissed in his eye before winning. woah


End file.
